polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosovoball
Kosovoball |nativename = Topi Kosovës (Albanian) Косовотоп (Serbian)|image = recognize.png|personality =Nice and kind, sometimes angry. |language = Albanian (Gheg Dialect) Serbian Bosnian|capital = Prishtinaball|friends = Albaniaball Croatiaball Turkeyball Germanyball NATOball Bosniaball EUball USAball Chechnyaball KLAball Italyball Swedenball| |enemies = Serbiaball Russiaball Slovakiaball Romaniaball Chinaball Cyprusball Moldovaball Spainball Brazilball Greeceball The Muslim Guy who likes Serbia Serbias bitch And anyone else who does not recognise him as independent| Montenegroball Macedoniaball Greeceball|notes = I want to unite with Albania! And fuck Serbia!|founded = 17 February, 2008|onlypredecessor = AP Kosovo and Metohiaball|predicon = Serbia|reality = Republic of Kosovo|religion = Sunni Islam Christianity|likes = USAball, NATOball, EUball, NATO bombing Belgrade 1999, Albaniaball|hates = Serbiaball, Russiaball, Romaniaball, Bulgariaball(sometimes), Not being recognised, cigan|caption =KOSOVO AND ALBANIA STRONK!!!!!! |predecessor = Serbiaball SAP Kosovoball |imagewidth = 300px|bork = Gheg gheg and Shqip shqip|intospace = Soon.|government =Parliamantary Republic |military = UÇK (before) NATO?|food = Burek, Flija e Kosoves and other Albanian foods|status = Indipendent and alive|affiliation = NATO EU (soon) UN (soon)}} '''Kosovoball '''also known as '''Kosovo and Metohijaball '''is a country with an Albanian majority former part of Serbiaball(for some people its still part of serbia).Wishes to get recognition from every country because it wants to be a part of the UN (and/or, UNMIK, UN administration)or Join Albania. He cannot be removed by Bulgariaball because he recognized him. Relationships Friends * Albaniaball - His father, Kosovoball wishes to unite with him. * USAball - Major NATO and UN member who recognizes us. * Croatiaball - Serb remover #1! Also one of first to recognize! * NATOball - Helped him to win the war against Serbia. * Turkeyball - One of first to recognize, has great relations with and also many Kosovans live here and Turks in it. Also both have mutual hatred towards Serbia. * EUball - Supports and also hates Serbia * Bulgariaball - His uncle, neutral * Montenegroball - His neighbour, neutral * Chechnyaball - Gib Mujaheddin. Lets Remove Russia together * Bosniaball - He cannot of reognization of Kosovo cuz Serbs, but he can of removings Serbiaball * Costa Ricaball - First to recognize Kosovo * Yugoslaviaball - Babi! Protected me from Serbiaball from (1943-1988), until he died and SR Serbiaball started to run Yugoslavia and removed my autonomy and took my land! Good old days when everybody loved eachother. *Swedenball - I like him so much because he helps me when i am in trouble but Albaniaball does too and Swedenball has some millitary in my clay to keep me safe from Serbiaball Enemies * Serbiaball - I AM INDIPENDENT AND KOSOVAR! SCREW YUO, BURN IN HELL. * Bulgariaball(Sometimes) - His uncle, neutral, other arch enemy (NEVER FORGET 1870,WWI,WWII) * Indonesiaball - Why did you didn't recognize me? We are also same Islam too... * Tunisiaball - Fucking infidel country who's Serbias little bitch and doesn't wanna recongnize me because it'll end their friendship. REMOVE COUSCOUS! * Romaniaball-Stupid friend of Serbia who dosent recognise me. * Russiaball-He is a friend of Serbia and dosent recognise me. * Greeceball-Serbia's best friend and dosent recognise me. *Countries that do not recognise his independence. Most notably: Serbiaball, , Romaniaball, Spainball, Greeceball, and Slovakiaball. Gallery How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1).png Kiribati's adventure.jpg Recognized.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Kosovo-FB.jpg КОСОВО_ЈЕ_СРБИЈА!.png|КОСОВО ЈЕ СРБИЈА! 47anschluss.png Familia_de_countryballs.png hr:Kosovoball Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Category:NATO Category:Countryballs Category:Former kebab removers Category:Islamball Category:Wanted Independence Category:Orthodox Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Kosovo Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Secular Category:OSCE Category:Kosovoball Category:Islam Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab lover Category:Defend kebab Category:Second World Countries Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:De Facto Countries Category:Serbia remover Category:Future NATOballs Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:Orthodox Countryball Category:Orthodox Christian Category:Orthodox countryball Category:Ajvar removers Category:Slovak haters Category:Christian abandoner Category:Serbiaball